


Harry Potter and the death fathers

by dededededmt



Category: Fictions Partagées 2, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Réécriture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dededededmt/pseuds/dededededmt
Summary: Alors qu'Harry est dans la pensine, après la mort de Severus Rogue, il apprend que celui-ci est son père biologique. Il confrontera par la suite ces parents dans la Forêt interdite pour obtenir des réponses.





	Harry Potter and the death fathers

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous met ci-dessous le texte original de J.K Rowling qui ce situe avant la partie que j'ai traité pour vous situer dans l'oeuvre mais également pour ceux qui ne connaîtrais pas Harry Potter. 
> 
> Il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, pourquoi il s’approchait du mourant. Il ne savait même pas très bien ce qu’il ressentait en voyant le visage livide de Rogue et ses doigts qui essayaient d’étancher la plaie sanglante de son cou. […]  
> \- Prenez-…les …Prenez-…les…  
> Quelque chose d’autre que du sang ruisselait du visage de Rogue. D’un bleu argenté, ni gaz, ni liquide, la substance jaillissait de sa bouche, de ses oreilles, de ses yeux. Harry savait ce que c’était, mais ne savait que faire…  
> Hermione glissa alors dans ses mains tremblantes une flasque, surgie de nulle part. À l’aide de sa baguette, Harry y versa la substance argentée. Lorsque la flasque fut pleine et que Rogue sembla ne plus avoir en lui une goutte de sang, l’étreinte de sa main sur la robe de Harry se dressera. […]  
> La pensine de pierre se trouvait dans l’armoire où elle avait toujours été rangée. […] Les souvenirs d’un blanc argenté se mirent à tournoyer, étranges, et sans hésiter, avec un sentiment d’abandon dénué de toute prudence, comme si cela allait apaiser le chagrin qui le torturait, Harry plongea. […]  
> Le sommet de la colline s’estompa et Harry se retrouva dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il entendit un son horrible, comme la plainte d’un animal blessé. Rogue était affalé dans un fauteuil, le visage entre les mains, et Dumbledore se tenait devant lui, la mine sinistre. Au bout d’un moment, Rogue releva la tête. Depuis qu’il avait quitté le sommet de la colline désolée, il avait l’air d’un homme qui aurait vécu un siècle de misère.   
> \- Je croyais…que vous alliez…la mettre…en sûreté…  
> \- James et elle ont accordé leur confiance à quelqu’un qui ne la méritait pas, répondit Dumbledore. Un peu comme vous, Severus. N’espériez-vous pas que Lord Voldemort l’épargnerait?   
> Rogue avait du mal à respirer.   
> \- Son fils a survécu, poursuivit Dumbledore.   
> Rogue eut un petit mouvement de tête, comme s’il chassait une mouche exaspérante. […]  
> \- Vous savez comment et pourquoi elle est morte. Faites en sorte que cela n’ait pas été en vain. Aidez-moi à protéger le fils de Lily.   
> \- Il n’a pas besoin de protection, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n’est plus là…  
> \- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra, et un terrible danger menacera alors Harry Potter.   
> Il y eut un long silence et Rogue reprit lentement le contrôle de lui-même, maîtrisant sa respiration. Enfin, il parla à nouveau:   
> -Très bien, très bien. Mais ne le dites jamais à personne, Dumbledore, jamais à personne ! Cela doit rester entre nous ! Jurez-le ! Je ne peux pas supporter… Surtout le fils de Potter… Je veux votre parole !   
> -Vous voulez ma parole, Severus, que je ne révélerai jamais ce qu’il y a de meilleur en vous ? soupira Dumbledore en baissant les yeux sur le visage à la fois féroce et angoissé de Rogue. Si vous insistez…

 

J’ai dans mon devoir pris la décision de traiter Harry Potter car c’est un livre et même une saga qui m’a permis d’apprécier la lecture mais également la littérature à sa juste valeur. Il m’est donc paru évident que mon choix ce porterait sur cette oeuvre.

J’ai par conséquent, opérer une modification dans l’ultime volet de la saga: Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort. Ma modification, a été apporter à une l’intrigue final qu’est la présence d’Harry dans la pensine pour observer la vie de Severus Rogue. J’ai donc, pris la décision d’ajouter un rebondissement à l’histoire en faisant découvrir à Harry que Rogue est son père biologique. Cette idée, m’est venu après un long moment passé sur Archive Of Our Own à la recherche de fanfictions sur Harry Potter. N’en voyant que très peu abordant ce sujet et selon moi de façon très fragile j’ai décidé de l’aborder du point de vue de Rogue puis du point de vue de Harry.

Pour finir, il me semble que l’utilisation de différent point de vue rend l’intrigue plus intéressante et véritable.

 

Alors que Rogue se dirigeait vers la porte, Dumbledore s’avança vers son bureau, s’y installa et reprit la parole: 

  * Mais, il faudrait tout de même que je vous annonce quelque chose avant que vous ne partiez, Severus. 
  * Allez y, dit Rogue en se retournant vers Dumbledore. 
  * Il vaudrait mieux que vous vous asseyiez d’abord, dit Dumbledore perdant toute contenance. 
  * Nul besoin, s’exclama Rogue, rien ne pourrait actuellement me faire plus de mal! 
  * Je n’en suis pas si sûr, répondit Dumbledore. Mais si une fois de plus vous insistez. 



Il y eut un bref silence, Dumbledore respira profondément, ferma les yeux et dit d’une voix clair quoi que tremblante:

  * J’ai appris de la bouche de Lily peu de temps avant la venue au monde de Harry…



Il y eut à nouveau un bref silence.

  * … que James n’était pas son père. 



Dumbledore rouvrit les yeux. Rogue paraissait sous le choc de l’annonce. Il y eut cette fois-ci un long silence. Au bout d’un moment, Rogue alla s’assoir sur la chaise face à Dumbledore:

  * Vous a-t-elle dit le nom de son père? Interrogea Rogue. 
  * Elle l’a fait en effet, répondit Dumbledore en se levant. 



Dumbledore se mit à faire les cents pas en se grattant la barbe. Rogue quant à lui ne bougea pas.

  * Il me semble que vous aussi connaissez son nom Severus, ajouta Dumbledore. 



Rogue parut un peu gêné et demeura silencieux. Dumbledore poursuivit:

  * Il s’agit de vous… c’est vôtre nom que m’a transmis Lily. 



Il avait parlé d’une voix dénué d’émotions et Harry vit Rogue pâlir.

  * C’est donc vrai ? murmura-t-il. 



Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Il n’y avait plus que de l’effroi dans l’expression de Rogue. Quand celui-ci repris la parole, il détourna le regard:

  * Je m’en était douté et en avait parlé à Lily à l’annonce de sa grossesse, dit Rogue d’une voix à peine audible, mais elle m’avait certifié que Potter était son père. 
  * Et bien elle vous avait menti, répliqua Dumbledore. Avouer la vérité à James ne lui aurait causé que des ennuis… 



Rogue parut offusqué, se leva sans un regard pour Dumbledore et quitta le bureau. Harry s’extirpa de la Pensine et, quelques instants plus tard, se retrouva sur le sol dans le bureau de Dumbledore. À peine quelques secondes après avoir touché le sol il se leva et se mit à courir en direction de la sortie, et plus particulièrement en direction de la forêt interdite et de celui qui avait tué ces parents James et Lili comme il avait l’habitude de les appeler et de Rogue qui s’avère être son père biologique.

 

Arrivé à la limite de la forêt interdite, Harry jeta un dernier regard en direction du château puis en direction de la cabane d’Hagrid pour tenter de se donner un peu de contenance. Il commença à s’engager dans la forêt quand il repensa au cadeau de Dumbledore, qui se trouvait dans sa poche…

Le Vif d’or.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit le petit objet. Il le contempla un instant puis se remémora ce que Dumbledore avait écrit dans le testament, que Scrimgeour leur avait lu à Hermione, Ron et lui :« À Harry James Potter, je lègue le Vif d’or qu’il a attrapé lors de son premier match de Quidditch à Poudlard, pour lui rappeler ce que le persévérance et le talent apportent de récompenses et de bienfaits ».

« Je m’ouvre au terme. »

Harry hésita, il se rendit compte que, en dépit de sa peur, l’excitation qu’il éprouvait était à son comble.

N’en tenant plus d’attendre Harry se hâta d’appuyer ses lèvres contre la matière doré et froide dont était composé le Vif d’or et dit :

  * C’est maintenant ou jamais. 



A cet instant, le Vif d’or s’ouvrit en deux. Pour mieux apercevoir ce que celui-ci contenait, Harry leva sa baguette et murmura :

  * Lumos. 



Alors qu’il ne s’attendait aucunement à ce qu’une telle chose se produise, Harry vit apparaitre sous ses yeux la Pierre de Résurrection.

Il ferma les yeux. Un instant plus tard, il aperçut Lily qui lui souriait largement. Celle-ci s’avança vers son Harry et lui dit :

  * Mon courageux petit garçon, je suis si fière de toi. 



Sous le coup de l’émotion, Harry ne parvint pas à parler.

Se tournant vers la droite, Harry aperçut Sirius, son parrain, mort par sa faute. Celui-ci, avait l’air comme toujours détendu, comme si il était encore vivant, comme si Harry ne s’avançait pas vers Voldemort, vers une mort certaine.

Harry sentit alors comme une certaine présence dans son dos.

Se détournant de son parrain, il se retourna. C’est alors qu’il aperçut James, son père, c’est en tout cas de cette manière qu’il l’avait appelé et considéré jusqu’a aujourd’hui. 

Harry savait que ses parents étaient à présent au courant qu’il avait été informé de l’identité réel de son père biologique.

La prise de parole de James ne se fit pas attendre. Il s’avança vers Harry, posa une main sur son épaule et dit d’une voix calme :

  * Je comprendrai tout à fait…



Lily s’avança vers James et lui pris la main :

  * Si tu nous en veux à ta mère et moi, reprit James, de ne pas t’avoir dit la vérité plus tôt… Mais sache, ajouta James d’une voix sonnant moins convaincante, que nous avons fait cela pour ton bien! 



Harry hocha la tête et porta son attention sur les mains entrelacées de ses parents. Puis, il posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis leur apparition :

  * Dis moi, commença Harry se tournant vers sa mère, pourquoi avoir pensé que je serais mieux sans Rogue? 



En prononçant ces mots, il sentit une vague de panique l’envahir, mais préféra la dissimuler. Harry fait le sentiment que Lily aurait préféré ne pas en parler. Elle pris tout de même la parole, mais dans un simple murmure :

  * Après le départ de Severus pour les rang de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et la découverte de ma grossesse j’ai essayé tant bien que mal de me persuader que James était ton père que je m’en suis convaincu. Puis, reprit-elle d’une voix tremblante, tu es apparu dans nos vies et ton père était si parfait avec toi que j’ai préféré ne l’informer qu’il n’était pas ton père biologique. 
  * Mais, ajouta James d’une voix tout autant tremblante, je me considère tout de même comme ton père.



Harry pense à la vie qu’il avait mené durant les quelques années qu’il avait partagé avec ses parents et le noeud qu’il sentait au creux de l’estomac parut se détendre un peu.

  * Et bien, dit Harry d’une voix claire et ferme en direction de son père, je te considère comme mon père mais j’aurais aimé savoir que durant tout ce temps sans vous que j’avais quelqu’un sur qui j’aurais surent pu compter. Etant donné que Rogue n’était un homme si mauvais au final et… 



Il eut la vague impression qu’il se passait quelque chose d’anormal, n’ayant pas emporté sa cape avec lui dans les bois, il se trouvait à la vue de tous. Les bruits qui provenaient des profondeurs de la forêt interdite avaient changé de nature. On n’entendait plus le bruit du vents et des feuilles, mais des pas précipités. Avant même d’avoir eu le temps d’attraper sa baguette, Harry vit un éclair le frapper en pleine poitrine et une voix qu’il reconnut comme celle de Bellatrix hurler :

  * Petrificus totalus. 



La Pierre de Résurrection glissa de sa main au même moment. Du coin de l’oeil, Harry vit ses parents et Sirius disparaître. C’est alors qu’il se rendit compte qu’une autre personne dont il n’avait pas constaté la présence était caché dernière un arbre, celle-ci disparut quelques secondes après Sirius, Lily et James :

Rogue…


End file.
